No es tan malo
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: Sus pies temblaban y sus manos agarraban sus cobijas con fuerza "¿P-por qué s-siento estas c-cosas?"... Pasó su mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos con frustración "Esto debe ser una broma..."... Pero después de todo, ¿que se podía hacer? las cosas pasaban por algo. Los dos sonrieron. Tal vez no era tan malo...
1. El inicio del problema

NOTA: **Sé que no he terminado "Hogwarts my magic school" pero ni modo T.T me dieron ganas de escribir esto, todo es culpa de mi imaginación, no mía u.u. Todos los personajes son anime, solo que las orejas y cola si son de forma animal (lo saqué de Jhumimi1) Y por último aquí Lammy es buena persona :D**

**Edades**

**Flippy: 18**

**Flaky: 13**

**Giggles, Cuddles, Nutty: 13**

**Petunia: 14**

**Personajes que aparecerán después.**

**Toothy: 13**

**Sniffles: 14**

**Handy: 14**

**Lammy: 17**

**Splendid y Splendon´t: 18**

_**Happy Tree Friends lamentablemente no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Era un día lindo y soleado en Tree Town. Bueno, en verdad hacía mucho calor, los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes, haciendo que todos se sintieran derretir. Unas personas estaban en el lago, otras en una alberca, en el parque, en el puesto de helados, o simplemente se fueron a la playa, lejos de ahí. Todos a pesar del calor, se divertían; jugaban con una pelota de playa, nadaban, leían un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, se aventaban cubetas con agua, etc. Así que no había caras aburridas, a excepción de un grupito de amigos.

Los cinco amigos estaban en un gran parque, con columpios y resbaladillas, y un hermoso pasto verde con árboles grandes. Pero solo estaban tirados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mirando el cielo con ojos aburridos; no tenían nada que hacer. Uno de ellos tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, traía puesta una sudadera amarilla que tenía en la gorra orejitas de conejo, tenía los brazos estirados contra el pasto, definitivamente estaba aburrido. Otro tenía cabello verde limón, con un mechón amarillo, tenía dulces pegados en su pelo y un ojo era más grande que el otro; traía una camisa verde fuerte con un dulce en medio, y no paraba de comer dulces aun estando en el mismo estado que todos. Una tenía el cabello corto y rosado, usaba una diadema roja con un gran moño, sus ojos eran de un rosa fuerte, y traía puesto un lindo vestido rosa pálido sin mangas, lo único que hacía era observar el cielo. Luego estaba una peli azul, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, tenía un mechón blanco por en medio, traía una blusa blanca, y encima una blusa azul marino de tirantes, y un collar con una figurita de pino. Por última estaba una peli roja, el cabello lo tenía con brochecitos blancos, y recogido en una coleta, pero solo por el calor, ya que normalmente lo traía suelto; tenía puesta una blusa roja de tirantes, con un suéter y falda café. Ella era la única que estaba dormida.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba, no era necesario de todos modos. Ya habían estado así desde hace 45 minutos, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Después de unos minutos más, el peliverde adicto a los dulces comenzó a toser, uno de sus dulces se le había atorado en la garganta. Petunia lo volteó a ver enojada.

-Idiota, no debes comer dulces acostado, o te ahogarás- le dijo ayudándole a pararse para darle palmaditas en la espalda. Los demás solo rodaron los ojos, no les sorprendía que Nutty hiciera tonterías y terminara ahogándose.

-¡Pero Petunia! ¡no fue mi culpa!- le replico Nutty cuando paró de toser. La peli azul frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah no? ¿¡Entonces de quién fue!?- gritó de vuelta. El adicto a los dulces solo señalo su paleta. Petunia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo. Nutty soltó un grito ahogado.

-Vamos Petunia, no te enojes- dijo Cuddles parándose. –Es la cuarta vez que le pegas a Nutty en la semana- terminó por decir. Solo faltaba que Giggles y Flaky se levantaran, lo cual solo hizo la de pelo rosa.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la peli roja que dormía plácidamente, estaban pensando en cómo despertarla de una manera divertida. Antes, cuando era más tímida y nerviosa tenían que despertarla con cuidado, ya que se asustaba muy fácilmente. Pero ahora podían hacerle de cosas para reírse y tener algo con que entretenerse.

-Yo digo que hay que ponerle un dulce lamido de Nutty en la nariz- opinó la peli rosada con una sonrisa traviesa. Petunia la miró con desaprobación.

-Giggles, eso es asqueroso, no podemos- Giggles cruzo los brazos e infló los cachetes de forma infantil, viendo a Petunia enojada. Al ser descartada esa idea, todos siguieron pensando.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal si hacemos el sonido de un pollito?- dijo Cuddles. Petunia lo miró enojada, y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Eso es algo cruel, mejor otra cosa- Cuddles rodó los ojos "_nada le parece a esta mujer" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Nutty –Tenemos que despertarla con cariño, pero si no abre los ojos en 5 segundos, ¡nos tendrá que comprar un helado a todos!- gritó emocionado mientras señalaba un camión de helados a no más de tres cuadras. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, en verdad era una buena idea ya que todos se estaban matando con el calor que hacía.

-Bien- dijo la peli azul –Despertémosla antes de que llegue el camión de helados- todos asintieron y se acercaron a Flaky. Giggles y Petunia comenzaron a mover con gentileza su hombro, tratando de despertarla lo más lindo posible para que no abriera los ojos.

-Flaky, vamos despierta- murmuró Giggles.

Para suerte de todos, y gran felicidad de Nutty, ya habían pasado los cinco segundos, y la peli roja todavía no habría los ojos, solo murmuraba cosas como "cinco minutos más" y se volteaba para el lado contrario. Entonces ya era hora de despertarla rápidamente, pero Nutty se les adelantó.

-¡FLAKY! ¡QUIERO UN HELADO DOBLE!- gritó desesperado.

Flaky despertó rápidamente y se paró asustada, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y rápido, como si se le fuera a salir. Su rostro demostraba susto y confusión. Giggles, Cuddles y Petunia lo miraron enfadados, y al mismo tiempo lo golpearon en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritaron todos menos Flaky al unísono. El peliverde yacía en el pasto retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras tanto la peli roja apenas y se podía mantener en pie por el susto.

-¿D-de que me p-perdí?- preguntó mientras miraba a todos. Ellos solo suspiraron.

-Bueno,- comenzó Cuddles- tienes que comprarnos un helado a todos- terminó por decir con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Todos lo demás asintieron rápidamente. Flaky los miró con una cara de mitad enojada y mitad confundida.

-¿D-disculpa?-

-Ya oíste Flakes, un helado para cada uno-

-¡¿Q-quieres que l-les c-compre un helado a c-cada uno?!

-Así es, pero si quieres uno para ti también por nosotros no hay problema-

-P-pero…-

-¡Sin peros! ¡Apresúrate porque ahí viene el camión de los helados!- Giggles empujó a la peli roja para que fuera en dirección al camión.

-¿¡P-pero por qué yo!?- trató de decir mientras que Giggles la seguía empujando

-Porque no te despertaste rápido, ahora ve ¡corre!- replicó Cuddles.

-¡Pero solo me alcanza para cuatro de nosotros!- gritó preocupada

-Pues ese es tu problema-

-No iré hasta que…-

-¡VE POR LOS MALDITOS HELADOS!- la interrumpió Nutty que no había hecho ningún comentario durante un largo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante el grito del adicto a los dulces. Rápidamente Flaky corrió hacia el camión, temerosa de hacer enojar al peliverde.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil- dijo Petunia mientras veía la figura de la peli roja alejarse.

* * *

**. . . Con Flaky . . .**

Corría lo más deprisa que podía, estaba segura de que algunos de sus broches se habían caído, pero no le importaba… la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba.

¿Por qué se tuvo que haber quedado dormida? O aunque no fuera eso al menos debió haberse despertado rápido. Ahora tenía que comprarle un helado a todos, pero eso no era lo peor: lo peor era que Petunia no la había defendido, ¡hasta estuvo de acuerdo! Y también tenía que darse prisa, o Nutty la mataría por no traer su preciado postre.

Un momento…

¡Tenía que traerle un helado doble a esa ardilla verde!

Este sí que no era su día de suerte.

Siguió y siguió con su camino, hasta que su cara se estrelló contra algo firme y duro. Y no, no era un objeto.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_

Era un torso.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban sorprendidos. Sus ojos carmesí y los de él se encontraron e hicieron contacto visual por unos momentos, nunca antes ella había visto tales ojos hipnotizantes, su cuerpo y su mente no reaccionaban, pero con el ruido de unas risas se niños pequeños a lo lejos, su mente volvió a la realidad y por fin reaccionó.

Rápidamente se alejó de aquella persona y su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡L-lo siento!- dijo desesperadamente mientras observaba a la persona con la que se había estrellado.

Lo primero que había notado fue su altura. Era alto, como de 1.75. Su cabello era de un verde pasto y traía una boina militar. Pero eso no era solo lo único que le llamó la atención, usaba chaqueta, pantalones y botas militares. Y por último estaba su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y su sonrisa tímida le llamaban la atención, y sintió algo en su estómago que nunca antes había sentido. Mariposas.

No se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo seguía detenidamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos –Fue mi culpa por haberme metido en tu camino- su sonrisa tímida seguí en su rostro, pero cuando la miró sus mejillas se tornaron rosa. _"Nunca había visto una niña tan adorable"_ pensó, pero de inmediato se abofeteo mentalmente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero el rubor de sus mejillas seguía presente.

-N-no fue tu c-culpa, yo no v-veía p-por donde i-iba- se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con la mirada de él clavada en ella.

El peliverde sin darse cuenta soltó una leve risa, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera como tomate.

-Bueno, si ya acabamos con las disculpas, quisiera presentarme: Mi nombre es Flippy- dijo él extendiendo su mano y mostrando una sonrisa que hizo que la peli roja sintiera aquellas mariposas de nuevo. -¿Y tú eres?-

-F-flaky-

Y con eso ella estrechó su mano con la él, pero al hacer contacto físico los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Bueno, el rubor de Flippy a penas se notaba, pero Flaky estaba de color rosa.

-Un placer Flaky- le soltó la mano a la peli roja, y sonrió

-Veo que tú también necesitas comprar un helado- mencionó mirando el camión de helados

Flaky miró al camión, luego a él, y al final en la dirección donde se hallaban sus amigos. _"Sí, claro" _quería decir, pero decidió no decir nada.

Se acercó a Cro-Marmot, dudando de que la escuchara.

-¿M-me puedes dar un helado de v-vainilla, de fresa, de zarzamora y uno d-doble de algodón de azúcar y c-chocolate con menta?-

Al ver que Cro-Marmot no hacía nada volteó a ver Flippy, quien se encogió de hombros, y cuando volteó a ver al vendedor de helados de nuevo… ahí se encontraba todo lo que había pedido.

-Um, g-gracias- dejó el dinero en frente del hombre congelado y esperó a que Flippy pidiera el suyo.

-Un helado de chocolate por favor- Flippy cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, vio su helado. Lo tomó y dejó el dinero. Después de unos segundos, el camión se fue.

-Y bueno- comenzó el peliverde –¿Por qué tantos helados?-

Y esa era la pregunta que más se quería evitar. Miró hacia un punto indefinido y se mordió el labio.

-N-no son para mí- Seguía mirando ese punto, pero podía sentir la mirada del peliverde clavada en ella.

-¿Entonces para quiénes son?- preguntó confundido.

-P-para mis amigos…- dijo la peli roja evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Pero, ¿no quieres uno para ti?-

¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo preguntas? Solo quería irse de ahí antes de que sus amigos (en especial Nutty) pierdan la paciencia y tenga OTRO interrogatorio más.

-Si… ¡P-pero no i-importa! E-ellos lo necesitan más q-que yo_\- "O me matarán si no lo hago"_ dijo para sus adentros con una gotita en la frente.

Pero, ¿!a quién engañaba!? Quería un helado con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía que mantenerse indiferente al tema.

Flippy le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva y se agachó a la altura de Flaky. Ella lo miró con duda, sin la menor idea de lo que pasaría.

Y entonces…

Le dio su helado

-P-pero…-

-Tú solo acéptalo- dijo él dedicándole la misma sonrisa que empezaba a odiar por hacerle sentir cosas raras.

La peli roja sonrió tímidamente y acepto el helado.

-Gracias- su cara estaba completamente roja, así que cerró los ojos para no hacer contacto visual

-No es nada, de todos modos el camión pasa por mi hogar- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Solo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso…

-E-eso explica t-todo- comenzó la peli roja. _"Por eso nunca lo había visto por aquí"_ –E-eres nuevo e-en la ciudad- terminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es, ahora me tengo que ir antes de que se me olvide por donde esta está mi casa…- dijo con una gotita en la frente _"Maldita memoria"_

-O-ok, pero espera, q-quiero decirte a-algo antes de q-que te vayas- dijo agarrando la manga de la chaqueta del peliverde.

Él alzo la ceja curioso.

-¿Y eso es…?-

Ella sonrió alegre.

-Bienvenido a Happy Tree Town-

* * *

**. . . Con los demás . . .**

-¡NUTTY QUIERE UN HELADO DOBLE! ¡YAAAAA!- gritó por lo que parecía ser la séptima vez en tan solo 5 minutos.

Petunia no podía evitar su tic en el ojo, el adicto a los dulces ya la tenía hartada.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA Y ESPERA UN POCO MÁS!- le gritó devuelta la peli azul.

Cuddles y Giggles se unieron a la pelea.

-¡QUE PASO CON LA PACIENCIA!-

-¡AL DIABLO LA PACIENCIA, FLAKY NO LLEGA!-

-¿¡Y SI LA SECUESTRARON!?-

-No, yo dijo que ¡LA ASESINARON!-

-Basta de tonterías, seguramente no alcanzo el camión de helados, se asustó y huyó con miedo de que la encontremos ¡y la hagamos pedacitos!-

Todos se quedaron congelados ante esta conclusión, pero el silencio no duró demasiado ya que se alteraron y comenzaron a correr en círculos como si se tratase de un terremoto de alta intensidad.

-¡FLAKYYYYY! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AHORA MISMO!- gritó Cuddles enfadado.

Iba a gritar de nuevo, pero una vocecita los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-U-um, y-ya estoy a-aquí…- el rostro de la peli roja demostraba miedo y alteración.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡AL FIN! ¡Nutty quiere su helado dobleee!- dijo el peliverde empujando a todos y arrebatándole el helado a Flaky. Después de 3 segundos se lo acabó.

"_Pero que miedo…"_ pensaron todos

-B-bueno, ¿alguien m-más va a q-querer su helado?-

Los tres restantes se lanzaron a ella y le quitaron sus preciosos postres.

-¡De fresa! ¡Siiii!-

-Zarzamora, ¡mi favorito!-

-¡VAINILLA!-

Todos disfrutaban sus helados, bueno, a excepción de Nutty que desde hace buen rato que se lo había acabado.

Flaky observó a su helado de chocolate, y una imagen de Flippy se le vino a la mente. Se sonrojó, pero aun así terminó su helado.

En que lío se había metido…

* * *

NOTA: **Y pues este es el prólogo de este raro fic que necesitaba escribir. Si les gustó dejen un review, y pues díganme si quien lo continúe, o que literalmente es un asco y haga otra historia xD jaja. Pero en serio, háganme saber su opinión, y si me lo quieren decir personalmente (o sea, por PM), pues también está bien.**

**Holis RaurayAusllyfan :D te advirtió que futuramente este fic va a estar un poco pervertido para tu gusto n.n**

**¡Eso es todo por ahora! Bye!**


	2. Flashbacks y más problemas

NOTA: **Holis :D aquí está el nuevo capítulo de "No es tan malo" (no me digas ¬¬) y pues sé que me tardé mucho, pero es que tenía MUUUUUUCHA tarea (también flojera xD) y lo peor de todo es que ya tenía listo este capítulo, ¡pero los malditos desgraciados de Telmex cortaron el internet!, y no tuve internet durante cuatro putas semanas… Pero ustedes disfruten de la lectura u.u (p.d: eso también ya fue hace mucho, pero no importa xD)**

**AVISO: LAS EDADES HAN CAMBIADO, REVISEN DE NUEVO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO PORQUE YA LO EDITE.**

**Lifty: 16 **

**Shifty: 16 (mayor que Lifty por media hora xD)**

_**-Diálogo de Fliqpy- **_

* * *

Llegó a su casa, entró, e inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que había sido eso, simplemente se dejó llevar, y había hecho mal. Desde que se disculpó con ella supo que algo en él cambió, algo que nunca había despertado en él. Sintió esa necesidad de protegerla y hacerle reír.

Extraño…

Y es que llegó al punto de sonrojarse, y eso nunca JAMÁS en la vida le había pasado, al menos no después de haber ido a esa horrible y estúpida guerra.

Suspiró frustrado, pasó su mano por su cabello verde y se dejó caer deslizándose por la puerta. En verdad que se había metido en problemas. ¿Cuántos años le llevaba a esa chiquilla? Era difícil adivinar, ya que se veía muy pequeña.

"_**En verdad que eres estúpido" **_dijo a carcajadas esa voz en su cabeza que tanto odiaba. Tenía días que no lo molestaba, no entendía por qué ahora lo hacía, en el peor momento…

"_Lárgate" _

"_**Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso, aún si quisiera"**_

Flippy gruño enojado, ese imbécil tenía razón.

"_**¡Ejem! Compartimos la misma mente, por lo tanto puedo oír lo que piensas, no sé si ya se te olvidó eso también" **_

"_Como sea, no tengo tiempo para discutir"_

"_**¡UY SI! Como no, pero si tienes tiempo para comprar un helado y poner cara de estúpido frente a una niña ¿no?"**_

"_Tú fuiste el que me estaba gritando ´¡vamos por un helado! !quiero un helado maldita sea! ¡Se está derritiendo nuestro cuerpooo!´ y solo platiqué un poco, ¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

"_**¿Me estás culpando? ¡¿Y cómo que no tiene nada de malo?! ¡LE REGALASTE NUESTRO PUTO HELADO A ESA MOCOSA! "**_

"_Ella no tenía el dinero suficiente, además, ella lo necesitaba más que nosotros; o mejor dicho, TU"_

"_**Tonterías, no le vuelvas a hablar a esa mocosa"**_

"_¿En serio crees que me puedes dar órdenes?_

"_**Yo fui quien te salvó la vida en esa maldita guerra, y puedo destruirla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Que no se te olvide eso"**_

Y con eso, se fue.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración, recargó su cabeza en las rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo.

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tengo que vivir así?..._

_Sneaky, Mouse Kaboom…_

_Lo siento…"_

* * *

Después de un largo día, Flaky se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó su camino a casa.

Estaba aliviada de por fin ir a su hogar, ya no soportaba estar ahí. ¿Por qué? Una no muy agradable historia.

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando todos acabaron sus helados, se recostaron en el pasto, disfrutando de la vista del hermoso cielo. Todo iba bien, hasta que Giggles rompió el cómodo silencio._

_-Flaky- llamó la peli rosa. La mencionada volteó a verla con una expresión dudosa. –Recuerdo que mencionaste que no tenías el suficiente dinero para comprarte un helado…-_

_Fue en ese momento en el que todos pusieron atención a lo que decía la peli rosa, mirándola con ojos curiosos. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de la peli roja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se cortó._

_-Así que quiero saber- continuó Giggles -¿Cómo es que tú también tenías un helado?-_

_Ahora las miradas curiosas iban dirigidas a Flaky, quien seguía en ese estado de shock y nerviosismo a la vez. Le costó mucho trabajo poder articular palabras coherentes y audibles para los demás._

_-Y-yo, b-bueno…- sus nervios la estaban consumiendo. ¿Qué les podía decir? ¿Qué un desconocido mayor que ella (y apuesto e.e) le regaló su helado? NO._

_Tenía que pensar rápido, ya que todos seguían teniendo sus miradas en ella, esperando impacientemente su respuesta._

_-U-um, d-descubrí q-que t-t-tenía al-algo d-de d-dinero en u-uhhh, ¡m-mi bolsillo!- terminó por decir._

_Su cara estaba completamente roja y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber tartamudeado tanto, pero oye, no era su culpa no saber mentir._

_Los demás la miraron sorprendidos al principio, incluyendo a Nutty que había dejado de lamer su paleta. Flaky esperó a escuchar sus respuestas, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con diferentes expresiones:_

_Cuddles tenía cara de "no te creo ni madres" _

_Petunia la miraba confundida, no sabiendo si creerle o no._

_Giggles tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sus ojos la miraban con sospecha._

_Y por último, Nutty solo se encogió de hombros y continuó lamiendo su paleta._

_La pelirroja soltó una risita nerviosa, y miró a otro lugar. "Trágame tierra" pensó con súplica._

_-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Petunia. Flaky agradeció que al menos dos de sus amigos hayan dejado el tema, pero aún faltaban otros dos; los más difíciles de engañar: Cuddles y Giggles._

_El chico con cabellos amarillos fue el primero en hablar._

_-Flaky, dime la verdad- exigió el conejo. Sus orejas estaban algo encogidas: eso significa que en verdad quería una respuesta. _

_-¡Y-yo ya dije lo q-que tenía q-que decir!- reclamó la peli roja evitando hacer contacto visual._

_Cuddles estaba listo para hablar otra vez, pero Giggles lo interrumpió._

_-Déjamelo a mí- dijo la peli rosa –Esto va a ser una plática de chicas- dicho esto agarró la muñeca de Flaky y la jaló hasta un lugar alejado de los demás._

_Ya estando ahí, Giggles se cruzó de brazos y la miró con sospecha y coqueteo a la vez: algo que solo Giggles sabía hacer._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algún chico involucrado?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada._

_-¡HAY UN CHICO INVOLUCRADO!- exclamó con emoción la ardilla. Flaky tuvo que taparle la boca, definitivamente no quería que nadie se enterara._

_-¡N-no grites!- siseó con terror. Giggles no gritó más, pero no pudo evitar brincar. Fue en ese momento en el Flaky supo que tuvo suficiente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos._

_-B-bueno, me t-tengo que ir, sino mi hermano m-me matará- dicho esto dio un leve movimiento de mano y se fue corriendo, dejando a todos sorprendidos y confusos._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Y esa fue su definitivamente _NO _agradable historia. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un interrogatorio? ¿No se podían conformar con un simple _"descubrí que tenía algo de dinero en mi bolsillo"_? Lo bueno era que sus amigos la querían…

¿¡Por qué tuvo que aceptar la oferta del peliverde!?

Fácil, se moría de calor. Y no podía rechazar la oferta cuando él la estaba mirando con una cara simpática y amable, una gran naturalidad de él, y ni hablar de que era bastante apuesto…

Esta vez se dio una bofetada de verdad. _"¡Mala Flaky!, ¡Mala Flaky!" _pensó con furia y vergüenza a la vez. ¿Cómo había podido pensar así de su amigo?

Un segundo….

¿¡Desde cuándo lo llama "amigo"!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

Sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro y lo cubrió con vergüenza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando…?

Al sentir brazos rodeando sus hombros, sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y sus manos se alejaron de su cara con sorpresa. _"¿P-pero qué…?"_

Volteó a su derecha para descubrir a quien le pertenecía el brazo, obvio no era de alguno de sus amigos. Y se encontró con un par de personas que jamás creyó ver ese día. Así es, se había topado con nada más y nada menos que…

Lifty y Shifty.

Los ladrones hermanos mapache a quienes casi todos odiaban. La última vez que los vio había sido el mes pasado, cosa que para ella ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y lo irónico era que el día en que los conoció era como si hubiera sido ayer.

_**Flashback**_

_Flaky estaba sola en casa, ya que su hermano se había desaparecido de la nada, dejando un pequeño mensaje en la mesa que decía "Vuelvo pronto, no salgas ni le abras a nadie"._

_Suspiró con frustración. Su hermano sobreprotector a todo momento._

_Pero esto tenía sus ventajas, ya que a esa edad de 9 años estar solo en casa significa solo y solo dos cosas: Dulces y brincar en el sillón._

_Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y tan rápido como un rayo, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de los dulces que su hermano trataba tanto de alejar de ella. Al ver el bote de dulces y chocolates sus ojos se iluminaron con una gran felicidad, pero se deprimió cuando descubrió que estaban encima de la alacena._

_No lo podía alcanzar._

_-¡Noooo!- gritó tirándose al piso con mucho drama. Pero en ese momento, el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose la sacó de su llanto._

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

_Con miedo se acercó al lugar de dónde provenía el ruido. Subió lentamente las escaleras, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Al llegar su miedo aumentó más cuando descubrió que el ruido venía de su cuarto. _

_De repente, escuchó que un par de voces hablaban._

_-¡Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado!- siseó una de las voces._

_-¿Yo? ¡¿Quién fue el que me empujó?!- respondió la otra con el mismo tono._

_El temor invadió a Flaky en ese instante._

_Habían desconocidos en _su _casa. _

_Con toda la velocidad del mundo bajo rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando el hecho de que sus pisadas sonaban en la silenciosa casa. Pero al no pisar bien un escalón, su tobillo se dobló y cayó; el sonido de su caída retumbando en toda la casa._

_-¡Shifty! ¿Oíste eso?-_

_Inmediatamente supo que estaba en problemas: no se podía levantar y los extraños se habían dado cuenta de su presencia._

"_Rayos…"_

_-Sí. Alguien está en casa… Lifty, ¿traes tu bate?- preguntó_

_-Sip, ya quiero estrenarlo- dijo el otro con emoción._

_Haberse lastimado el tobillo no significaba que se haya quedado sorda, y al oír esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió por un instante que su corazón dejó de latir. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda._

"_¿V-voy a morir?..."_

_Escuchó cómo los pasos de los intrusos se acercaban cada vez más hacia donde estaba ella, y cuando oyó una risa supo que ya la habían encontrada tirada en medio de las escaleras. Puta vida._

_-No puedo creerlo, ¿una niñita que se cayó estúpidamente en un intento de salvarse de nosotros?-_

_Tímidamente miró quién la estaba criticando. Era un chico mayor que ella con cabello y ojos verde fuerte rodeados por un antifaz negro, traía una camisa verde pasto con líneas verde oscuro y pantalones vagos negros; por sus orejas y cola esponjada con líneas como su camisa pudo decir que era un mapache. Tenía un bate en las manos. La persona al lado suyo era una copia exacta, sólo que traía una fedora. Ambos la miraban con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. (N.A: Para mí que están requeteguapos e.e ok no, me callo)._

_Quien había dicho aquello soltó una risa que más tarde contagió a su… ¿gemelo? _

_-Jejeje, cuidado hermano, con ese cabello puede que pueda pincharnos, ¿Qué crees que podamos hacerle?- preguntó el de sombrero burlón a su –ahora confirmado- gemelo._

_Pero antes de que el otro pudiera contestarle Flaky entró en pánico, ¡no quería ser asesinada ni ninguna otra cosa que no involviera cosas buenas!_

_-¡Aléjense, mi hermano está a punto de llegar y-y se e-enojará si los ve a-aquí!-les gritó con una valentía que había sacado de no sé dónde. Pero entonces ellos estallaron en carcajadas y ella se volvió a sentir débil, y las lágrimas amenazaron con caer por sus mejillas que estaban como tomates._

_-¡¿Oíste eso Lifty?! ¡El pequeño puercoespín nos acaba de amenazar!-_

_-¡Ja, sí! ¡Que tal si ahora le cerramos su linda boca con-_

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió su oración. Todo se quedó callado._

_-¡Flaky! Ya llegué, ¿dónde estás?- habló una voz grave y varonil. _

_Era su hermano._

_Quien supuestamente se llamaba Shifty susurró a su hermano gemelo en una voz tan baja que ella apenas pudo escucharla. -¿Acaso es…?- no terminó la oración por miedo y Lifty sólo asintió temblando._

_La pelirroja al ver sus caras pálidas y llenas de terror no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos, y con extremado esfuerzo (y ayuda del barandal) se paró, pero antes de hacer otra cosa volteó hacia la dirección de su hermano._

_-Eh, ¡h-hola! ¡e-estoy e-e-en el BAÑO!- dijo nerviosamente para después dirigirse a los gemelos y señalarles con las manos que se dirigieran hacia su cuarto._

_Ellos confundidos y nerviosos siguieron sus órdenes y ella los siguió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido (y agradeciendo que su tobillo casi no le doliera, tan solo había sido el shock)._

_-¡Esta bien, iré por algo de comer porque no hay nada! ¡Subiré a tu cuarto por algo rápido!-_

_Todos se miraron entre sí y al mismo tiempo pensaron "¡maldición!". Al entrar al cuarto les hizo una seña para que entraran a su closet, y los gemelos al no tener otra alternativa (ya que no podían salir de nuevo por la ventana porque los pedazos de vidrio que quedaban los destriparían) entraron al closet en el que estaban algo apretados, pero cabían._

_Flaky al no ver otro escondite se fue debajo de su cama, las lágrimas ya corrían a chorros por su rostro, y no por el miedo, sino porque su tobillo al moverse tanto le volvió a doler como el mismísimo infierno. Su estupidez le dejaría marca._

_Escuchó los pasos de su hermano en su cuarto, y rogó porque no buscara en el closet, y para su suerte, sólo sacó algo del cajón de su tocador y se fue._

_Eso estuvo cerca._

_-¡Vuelvo en seguida!- _

_-¡S-sí!_

_Y con eso el sonido de la puerta cerrándose retumbó por toda la casa._

_Trató de salir de la cama pero no pudo, ¡no podía creerlo! ¡su tobillo parecía ser bipolar, a veces dolía poco y a veces demasiado! Soltó un sollozo de frustración y empezó a intentarlo de nuevo. Ya estaba por salir y cuando por fin se estaba parando un poco, su herida protestó y hubiera caído justo de cara en su duro piso de madera de no ser por unos brazos que la soportaron._

_Aún con lágrimas en las mejillas miró hacia su salvador y se encontró con ojos verdes oscuro con un antifaz negro. "¿Pero qué…?" pensó sorprendida._

_Al parecer era Lifty, creía que iba a matarla, pero su sonrojo y mirada avergonzada le decía todo lo contrario._

_-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien- murmuró mirando a cualquier lado menos sus ojos. _

_Shifty se acercó también con el mismo rostro que su hermano, pero él si encontró su mirada carmín._

_-¿Ayudando a ladrones que tenían intensiones de dañarte? Tsk- chasqueó su lengua como si estuviera disgustado con la idea, pero sus ojos ahora eran suaves y ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la ayudaban a pararse._

_-S-soy Flaky, u-un gusto- dijo con la misma sonrisa dulce._

_Los gemelos la miraron con sorpresa, pero luego sonrieron con su típica sonrisa, sólo que ahora era amable._

_-Lifty y Shifty madam-_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Sip, en verdad que ellos dos eran todo un caso, pero la pelirroja los quería con todo su corazón, con el tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más cercana a ellos hasta el punto de ser grandes amigos, tal vez también llegue a querer a Flippy más que-

UN MOMENTO

¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

"_¡Contrólate Flaky!" _gritó para sus adentros.

-Entonces- la sacó de sus pensamientos Lifty mientas los tres comenzaron a caminar–¿Desde cuándo te abofeteas a ti misma?- preguntó burlón. Estaba hecha sándwich entre los dos hermanos, pero ya estaba acostumbrada así que sólo cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?-cierta preocupación se escuchaba en su voz.

-Awww, ¿la pequeña Flaky nos extrañó?- dijo Shifty poniendo su mano libre en su pecho en acto dramático.

-Jejeje, bueno estábamos de negocios- dijo Lifty pasando su mano libre por su cabello -¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?-

La pelirroja quería decir que sí, pero lamentablemente su hermano se encontraba en casa. Suspiró. Justo cuando quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

-No puedo, mi hermano está en casa- murmuró decepcionada y mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

Sintió cómo los gemelos se tensaban ante la mención de su hermano mayor.

-Ugh ¡que mal!- respondieron al unísono sorprendentemente los tres. Así es, damas y caballeros, también Flaky.

Shifty y Lifty estallaron a carcajadas y le dieron un rápido abrazo para separarse de ella y soltarla.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?- rió por lo bajo el peliverde sin sombrero –Nos vemos después ¿de acuerdo?- en acto cariñoso despeinó el cabello de la pelirroja.

Sonriendo asintió, y luego se despidió de ellos sonriendo.

Cuándo por fin llegó a casa su hermano estaba viendo la televisión, no poniéndole mucha atención realmente, hasta que vio a Flaky. Apago la tele y se paró de brazos cruzados mirándola de una manera que le daba escalofríos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con tono demandante aún mirándola fijamente.

-C-con mis amigos, ¿e-en dónde más?- respondió ofendida, ja, como si él no la conociera.

-Si es así, ¿por qué llegas tarde?- presionó el pelirrojo.

-¡Son sólo las seis de la tarde!-

-No me contestes- siseó en un tono que la asustó, pero ya algo acostumbrado negó con la cabeza. –Sólo háblame si te vas a demorar, ¿okey?-

Ella asintió efusivamente y luego subió corriendo a su habitación sonriendo, tan solo para jugar con él.

-¡No corras por las escaleras!-

Típico Splendon't.

* * *

**N.A: Sí, lo sé, no muy interesante, pero hay que conocer a los personajes ¿no creen? Y pues sí, Flaky no es muy tímida, ya está grandesita, y con esos amigos xD aún mejor. Y su hermano mayor es Splendon't :3 ya saben, para buscar edades al inicio del primer capítulo.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, me tardaré en subir el siguiente, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible :'V Bye!**

**P.d: Hola RaurayAusleyfan :D ¿sorprendida de que subí otro capítulo después de un largo tiempo XD?**


End file.
